Update:Game Announcements
Game announcements are updates which generally affect gameplay by adding extra content or moderate to major changes of existing gameplay elements. Chronological list of updates Game announcements are listed most recent at top. For an alphabetical list, see Category:Game Announcements. 2013 *August 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of August (2013). *July 2: Update:Temporary changes of the month of July (2013) *June 9: Update:Temporary changes of the month June (2013) *June 6: Update:July 2013 Updates: The Prequel *May 4: Update:Temp changes for the month of May (2013) *April 14: Update:RULE CHANGE: Proxy, anonymous and mirror connections *April 10: Update:One on one with Vivienne *April 3: Update:New LS generic clan quests in. *March 21: Update:Regarding Ragan's SG load *March 10: Update:A farmer, a wagon, and dreams of seeing the world. *March 9: Update:Along the Sea of Storms *March 6: Update:Attn Fade, Dreadguard and Darkfriend hopefuls *February 19: Update:I am returned. *February 17: Update:Using your character's rank/position re: Equipment *February 5: Update:HELP WANTED - Historians, read this! *January 7: Update:Recent rash of silly names *January 6: Update:2013: 5/30 Rule Changes 2012 *December 27: Update:Big, huge, ginormous changes coming *December 19: Update:Christmas rares exchange: dates *December 9: Update:Happy Holly-daze! Yuletide Greetings! *December 6: Update:2012: Child and Hand of the Light Changes *November 30: Update:Monthly changes: December *November 26: Update:Christmas time rares exchange. *November 2: Update:Monthly changes: November *November 1: Update:UPDATED: Jak o' the Shadows fades into nothing... *October 24: Update:Halloween 2012: Time to Dance! *October 23: Update:Time to Dance with Jak! *October 20: Update:Email addresses and your character accounts *October 13: Update:2012: White Tower policy changes *October 2: Update:Monthly changes: October *September 15: Update:Reminder re Houseguest Rule *August 31: Update:Monthly changes: September *August 10: Update:2012: NEW RELEASE - Uh... lots of stuff. *August 8: Update:IMPORTANT: Scheduled down time FRIDAY AUGUST 10 *August 7: Update:Tremalking smith smob chain *August 6: Update:The master weaponsmith comes to town. *August 4: Update:Temp change: Emonds Field patrols *August 2: Update:Moonstone hilted dirks *August 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of August. *July 31 **Update:Adjustments coming to dresses, gowns **Update:CHANGE: 5/30 rule *July 27: Update:QUEST: A hot young woman. *July 22: Update:2012: NEW RELEASE - Weapons *July 21: Update:Advance warning. *July 20 **Update:Scheduled down time SUNDAY JULY 22nd **Update:Toys! Smobs! Fun! *July 19: Update:Who to mail, what to mail, when to mail *July 18: Update:Changes to Almoth Plain *July 14: Update:Vials for scalps removed. *July 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month July *June 30: Update:About clan quests. *June 28: Update:Testing gate projectile change. *June 21: Update:Pines part 2. *June 18: Update:Regarding pine tree issuing. *June 9: Update:Pine tree issuing removed. *June 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month June. *May 17: Update:Sameside scalp mails. *May 6: Update:Crashes 5/6/12 *May 2: Update:Temporary changes of the month of May *April 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of April. *March 30 **Update:Rule change re: Sitebans **Update:Rule change re: Forced declanning of characters *March 6: Update:Ragan's location. *March 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month March. *February 27: Update:2012: Weapons changes. *February 16 **Update:Woodsman quest changes. **Update:LS generic clanquests updated. *February 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of February *January 27: Update:Warning: LS clan quests about to be changed. *January 7: Update:2012: two handed staff changes *January 6: Update:Justice clans and laws *January 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of January 2011 *December 22: Update:2011: Some item changes. *December 18: Update:Follow up re harassment, sexual and otherwise *December 16: Update:Game Restored *December 15: Update:Today's crash *December 11: Update:Happy Holly-Daze! *November 30 **Update:Temporary changes for the month of December **Update:Known Issue: The Greatsword Justice *November 23: Update:Zone Closed *November 19: Update:A reminder regarding sexual harassment *November 18: Update:Darkfriend Accusations *November 14: Update:Ogier remort is being reverted *November 13: Update:The Ogier Remort *November 12: Update:Coding update *November 11: Update:Homeland changes 11-12-11 *November 2: Update:Crash update #2 *November 1 **Update:Crash Update #1 **Update:CRASH WARNING **Update:Temporary changes of the month November. *October 29 **Update:The midnight hour is close at hand. **Update:A Special Dance *October 16: Update:The Redemption of Whitebridge *October 5: Update:Introducing Dynamic Events *October 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month October *September 29 **Update:QUEST ALERT: A Father's Lament **Update:QUEST ALERT: Tonight, after 9pm est *September 27: Update:LS/SS quest alert Oct 8th, around 2.30 pm *September 25 **Update:QUEST ALERT: A Watery Grave **Update:Former "gambler" maniacal quest replaced. *September 24: Update:Answering the Call *September 18: Update:The Fall of White Bridge *September 13: Update:CRASH update #8: all clear *September 12 **Update:Crash update #7 - READ ME, IMPORTANT **Update:Crash update #6 **Update:Crash update #5 *September 11 **Update:Crash update #4 **Update:Crash update #3 **Update:Crash Update **Update:Crash *September 9: Update:General clan declannings *September 8: Update:QUEST ALERT: The Predator Walks The Night *September 6: Update:Taint? What taint? *September 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of September: *August 26: Update:A Dignitary's Craving *August 24: Update:Share the wealth, mate? *August 23: Update:Watch out for gray furry nut eaters! *August 18: Update:Town Hall discussions *August 15: Update:Global quest score: it's a tie! *August 10 **Update:A Departure From The Way **Update:Global quest alert: starting Saturday 13 Aug *August 9: Update:Personal Weapons - Revisited, primary decision made *August 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month of August *July 27: Update:The Return of the Blademaster *July 19: Update:Forum changes are here. *July 17: Update:LS: Former gambler quests updated. *July 14: Update:Request for those who send in LANpermissions. *July 11: Update:Troubled News *July 7: Update:The New Dawn *July 2: Update:Forum changes are a-coming! *July 1: Update:Temporary changes of the month July. *June 22: Update:New policy on unique items. *June 18: Update:New smob in, today only! *May 1: Update:A long and tight pleated gown of sensual ivory silk *April 16: Update:2011: Southeast Shores of Tar Valon *April 8: Update:2011: Zone change east of Tar Valon *April 2: Update:2011: Pine tree issuing returns. *March 29: Update:2011: New little ball of fun *March 27: Update:Pine tree issuing out until further notice. *March 16 **Update:2011: Clan revamping **Update:BUG: Personal weapons *February 25: Update:2011: Seanchan changeover. *February 23: Update:2011: Seanchan scalp turnin. *February 21 **Update:2011: Seanchan clans and clanning. **Update:HELP WANTED: Video genius *February 20 **Update:2011: The Imperial Army **Update:2011: Tar Valon and the White Tower *February 14 **Update:2011: Closing the Seanchan continent **Update:2011: DS weaponsmaster *February 11: Update:2011: February 12th Quest Alert *February 9: Update:A reminder regarding forum and game rules *January 30: Update:2011: Statting update - stats now reveal at level 3 *January 28: Update:2011: Update to the Eye of the World *January 22: Update:2011: Rerolls re-enabled *January 15: Update:2011: Elmora and surrounding areas *January 9: Update:Warning re West Coast *January 8: Update:2011: Personal Weapons Policy *January 3: Update:2011: The Seanchan can enter the Eye of the World *January 1: Update:2011: Announcing the re-release of personal weapons 2010 *December 30: Update:Using the bug command. *December 9: Update:New Clan Quests System *December 4: Update:Happy Holly-Daze! *November 25: Update:RE: Gambler/steward/smob quests *October 30: Update:Scalp Awards - Policy as of 10/30/10 *September 10: Update:Caemlyn auction house abuse and bug *August 10: Update:Justice clanneds and innocents *August 2: Update:Incinerate updates *July 29: Update:QUEST NOTICE: Aid to the Kelsn Family *July 23: Update:Changes 7/24/2010 *July 13: Update:WoTmud Server Fund - Update *July 12: Update:A reminder about communicating with Immortals *July 5 **Update:Notice to Players Regarding Uniques and Rares **Update:The Staff Policy re: Stilling *July 4: Update:QUEST ALERT: Treasure hunting *June 25: Update:Jade daggers as of reboot *June 15: Update:WARNING re Lithe Woman mobs *June 11 **Update:104 Days of Summer Vacation **Update:Congratulations to Elysia *June 10: Update:A reminder regarding forum rules *June 8: Update:Of deep, dark caves *June 7: Update:Introducing: Moderators account *June 4: Update:"Selling" characters or items for RL outside gains *June 2: Update:WARNING: Regarding abuse of pet shop mobs *May 30: Update:ATTENTION! Due a MASTER QUEST? Read now, before logging in! *May 28: Update:Memorial Day Weekend, Twitter, and YOU! *May 16: Update:Warning: Improper setting of warrants *May 14: Update:Social Media Experiment for 3x! *May 10: Update:A reminder about some basic rules *May 6: Update:Mud status *April 23: Update:New LAN policy. *April 16: Update:Tanchico Union Local #602 *April 14: Update:CRASH WARNING *April 11: Update:The Kandori Keep *March 26: Update:Issuable exp mobs *March 18: Update:Scalp rewards will be changed. *March 6 **Update:A contest begins on Sunday, March 7th, 2010 **Update:A change to LAN rules and permissions. *March 1: Update:Being active is more than reading forums *February 28 **Update:Character separation **Update:Retiring characters *February 26 **Update:Warning: If you're doing this, cut it out **Update:Moderation has returned to forums *February 24: Update:This weekend: RP sector event *February 23: Update:A reminder about retooling weapons *January 28: Update:Forum update *January 17 **Update:Restore **Update:UPDATED: BUGGY AND UNSTABLE - PLAY AT YOUR OWN RISK *January 2: Update:New gambler quests in, different system 2009 *[[]]: Update: 2008 *[[]]: Update: 2007 *[[]]: Update: 2006 *[[]]: Update: 2005 *[[]]: Update: 2004 *[[]]: Update: 2003 *[[]]: Update: 2002 2001 2000 References *WoTMUD Game Announcements Category:Game updates Category:List